Hounds Of Hades
"We Have Arisen From The Dead, For Revenge On Those Who Dared To Keep Us Hidden Beneath The Earth" Synopsis Member Count Hierarchy The'' Devils Code'' WIP I'' ''Double-Grouping is STRICTLY prohibited. Sure one day clans are fine, ''But, If you go off visiting a "one-day" clan EVERYDAY, there will be major difficulties. Especially if it's the SAME one. ''Punishment(S):Death or Exile '' ''II Threatening or Harming ''kits & more strictly prohibited. Like feedign them deathberries or more. If you're planning to do that there will be a consequence to follow. ''Punishment(S):Exile,Death,Demotion, Detained as prisoner for ____ long. III Respect To Higher Ranks ''is very important.. Disrespect is prohibited and can cause in a major conflict. ''Punishment:Exile,Death,Sacraficed For "The Devils Rise.", Demotion, Detained as A Tortured for 2 moons (4 days). IV Coalitions Antagonists Page Editors CAMP later.PNG|I'll finish this later. MINI-GAMES MADHOUSE A lot of people must be required for this activity, basically there will be ONE or even TWO people slaughtering people heartlessly, remaining unknown. A high rank (who is not participating) will choose the people that are slaughtering others. This game will be tricky, for the goal is to stop the killings is to kill the people who are slaughtering us, and those people will remain unknown. You can either find alliances, or remain a loner, and if you manage to find out who the two are, you can either side with them, warn the others, or kill them yourself, clearly risking your own life. Which means trusting the people around you can be a very difficult task, you might even very well end up killing everyone. But think about this,If you form an alliance, your own friends COULD slaughter you right then and there.And if you choose to be a loner, you'll be in the open, an easy target..Which will you choose?' GLADIATOR GAMES Gladiator games is a game where there are two teams, each given a task to fight the other, whichever team is last standing, wins, you do not get to choose your team, but you get to choose if you want to be a team captain, once your team has been chosen, you can go to a different area, or attack right away unexpetedly. HUNGER GAMES Hunger games is a game including atleast three players, whoever is last standing is winner, and sometimes taming up is allowed, but only when a fair amount of pac members are on. This game is to test reacting quickly, and typing speed. WATER SPARRING Water sparring is where you spar in the water and this may be in the form to determine many things, so sometimes you miht wanna practice the game/event/spar related mini-game. GROUNND SPARRING Ground sparrig is just pretty much casual sparring on the ground, instead of water or a tree, this may help in determining things, such as, most battles will be on ground, only some might be in the water. Traditions 'Dog Of The Week' Every Sunday there is a meeting, for who will be the Dog Of The Week. This dog has shown Loyalty, Respect, has partcipated un all activities possible, and is active in the pack. Gallery None flowers.jpg|None yet :DAPPLICATIONS ''JOINING Name- Rank Wanted- Username- Gender- Why you want to join(optional)- Roleplay style- Do you share accounts- Loyalty Oath- Species- Roleplay Example- ALLYING Group Name- Group Link- Reason- Benefits(optional)- Member count- Alliances- Enemies- PAGE EDITOR AJCW Username- AJ Username- Roleplay Name- What you would like to work on- LEAVING FORM Username- Name- Reason For Leaving- RETURNING FORM Username- Name- Were you Inactive/Just left- How should you be punished/How long- Why do you wish to come back after leaving-